I know that he is still out there
by pegasistergamergirl
Summary: The boss had always had feelings for Johnny, but never got a chance to tell him, and everything changes when she finds out that he is still alive. (Some parts will be like the game and some won't, so there could be some spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Saints Row series**

**I also want to do a description about the female boss if you don't want to use it I am okay with that, so the boss is Mexican, has the Hispanic skin 1, she has the female voice 3 from saints row 3, has 25% strength and 25% skinny, has 100% sex appeal, has the loose pigtails hairstyle the color of the hair is black, has the natural female eyebrows color is black, has catwalk black eye shadow, dark purple lip-gloss, and black harsh eyeliner.**

**(This is also my very first fan fiction) **

* * *

Chapter 1-

The boss was walking in the White House, which she now calls it the White Crib. She sat in a big purple chair and started to remember the day when she stopped the nuke from Cyrus Temple, she also remember that everyone that was with her were saying their last words, like they believe that she would die, like come one she survived zombies, being hit by cars a lot, and by falling down from really tall buildings, her homies should know better than that. She then remember that she needed to go to a press conference.

"Shit, it's way to damn early for a press conference." The boss said as she got ready. She put on a purple suit dress and fixed her hair and makeup. As she was walking to the press conference both Peirce and Benjamin "Motherfucking" King bitched to her about saying how she needs to take her work serious and to act more like a president than like a gang leader. The boss didn't want to give out a speech so she just simply said "okay." She also told Keith David that she wanted to be the president that ended world hunger, she then punched a dickhead in the dick, and said to Josh Birk that she is totally going to watch some Nyteblade with him. She was then stopped by Shaundi because she said that they might be attacked by aliens. The boss thought that it was ridiculous thought, and then just on cue a huge ass alien came and though the roof.

"Hello humans." The alien said. "I'm Zinyak, I am going to pick the best out of the best to start a new civilization."

"I'm smarter than all these people." Kinzie said.

"Excellent." Zinyak said. And took Kinzie.

"KINZIE NOO!" The boss yelled.

"Protect the president!" Someone yelled and tackled the boss. Zinyak later grab Shaundi by the throat and took her away because she had amazing skills.

The boss then used her strength to get away from the people that tackled her. She saw Asha and followed her to the office to get some guns, Asha then said that she will go find Matt. As the boss went to go outside to see what was happening she saw every single one of her homies get abducted by Zinyack . As she reached outside she saw that everything was being attacked. She went to her American machine tank and started to shoot every ship that went towards her, she then spotted Zinyak ship she started shooting it until it came crashing down. she grab a pistol shot the glass and jumped inside the ship only to be caught by Zinyak grabbing her throat.

"Why do you humans enjoy leaping so much?" Zinyak said. The boss started to fight Zinyack she thought she was winning until he used he powers against her.

The boss then woke up only to see that she was in a 1950 reality tv show called "Living with the Saints."

* * *

**Okay so how did I do, tell me what I need work on because it is my first time doing this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own saints row or any of its characters.**

**Okay so the first chapter turned out some what okay.**

**In this chapter I will do it by the boss' P.O.V since it will be easier.**

**I might rush on this chapter to the part where you rescue Johnny.**

* * *

**Boss' P.O.V**

"Whoa, what a dream." I said. I looked around to see that I was in a house in the year 1950, I looked at my clothes and I wanted to throw up and kill someone, I was wearing a red blouse that was ugly and big, a big skirt that was ugly too, red socks with sandals, and some sunglasses that was some what okay. _Wow people back then had bad fashion_, I thought. As I walked I noticed that my walk was very weird and funny at the same time. I smelled pancakes as I walked down stairs, I noticed that a woman was saying to me about what had happened, I wasn't really listening since I was eating my pancakes.

"I think that was the mail man delivering the paper, can you fetch it for me dear?" The woman said.

"No problem." I said as I went outside. When I grabbed the paper this cop told me that he wanted to take me somewhere. I said okay. "Hey, don't I usually drive?"

"Its your world you can do anything that you want." The cop said.

I drove the car to the diner and one weird thing that I noticed is that I couldn't crash into other cars or people, which I normally did. The diner was some what small and medium at the same time. I got out the car and I started to wave to people cause I am the president of the U.S, since I didn't know where I was going I hit my toe, okay I know that I'm a badass, but that really hurt my toe a lot. Then this kid wanted to take a picture of me I gladly agreed.

"Oh my gosh its the President." Someone said when I went inside the diner.

"Hi how are you-" I began to say because I saw that the man was a digital. "What the *Bleep*?"

"We don't use that kind of language here." The cop said.

I started to freak out so I ran outside and hopped to my car and drove off.

"Hello, Helloooo?" I heard Kinzie say.

"Kinzie?" I said.

"Finally! Okay stop what you are doing because the world that you are in isn't real."

"Well I'm driving right now."

"Okay good, there should be a park near by, go there."

I did what Kinzie told me and I was at the park.

"Okay, in order to get out you need to cause chaos, so shoot the cops." Kinzie said.

"Okay, that I can do." I said. I didn't just shoot the cops I shot everything that moved.

"You need to do more I'm sending something special for you.'

Kinzie had send me this amazing gun to cause chaos. When I was doing enough chaos the cop that I was with before started to fight with me, I took him down , but it took some time because he had powers.

"Well I'm impressed." Zinyak said.

"Where the fuck are you?" I yelled. I started to look around until I looked up to see him. "Oh fuck."

Zinyak teleported me to his ship.

"I'm going to put you to your new home and if you try to escape I will blow up Earth." Zinyak said. He then opened this portal and made me fall into it.

I looked up to see that I was in fake Steelport.

Ever since I got to fake steelport everything that happened went as a blur, Kinzie took me out of the simulation, I rescued Matt, Shaundi, Asha, Peirce, Benjamin "Motherfucking" King, C.I.D, and "Fun Shaundi", I hacked many stores, I climbed many towers, did loyalty missions, I unlocked many superpowers abilities, and I did many fun and crazy stuff, oh and also Earth blew up.

Everything was okay until I thought of Johnny, I missed him with all my heart, but yet again I keep having thoughts that he is not dead and that he is still out there somewhere and all I need to do is just look for him. I also need to admit that ever since I first met Johnny I started to develop feelings for him, I never told him since Aisha is dead and I didn't Johnny to think that I'm a horrible person who didn't care that his girlfriend died.

"Hey boss." Kinzie said.

"Hey." I said back.

"Well I have news for you."

"Well what is it?"

"Johnny is alive."

My head started to feel many different thoughts and emotions. _I knew it that he was still alive._

* * *

**So is this better than the last chapter, tell what I need work on please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own saints row or any of its characters**

**Okay so the first two chapters were rushed because I didn't want to do the whole game just the part where Johnny was rescued to the end of it.**

**I will also try to make the chapters longer.**

* * *

Boss's P.O.V

_I knew it, he is alive,_ I thought.

"Boss, whenever you gat a chance meet me back at the ship." Kinzie said.

_Holy shit, I finally get to see my best friend again._ I thought. I used my super sprint to find a doorway to go back to the ship.

"Okay, you know what to do, you will first go inside Gat's mind, after that you will go inside Zinyak's ship with the mech suit to find him." Kinzie said.

"Okay." I said.

"We have to say something." Matt said.

"What are you two not telling me?" I said.

"Thanks a lot Matt." Kinzie said a little annoyed.

"Kinzie." I said warningly.

"Its not you she's worried about, its everyone else." Matt said.

"Well this should be interesting." Asha said.

"It's a bad idea to rescue Gat." Matt said.

I got furious and jumped on Matt to tackle him to the floor and started to punch him. I only punch him a few times until Ben grabbed me.

"What the fuck has gotten into you?!" Ben yelled at me.

"You are way out of the line." Asha said.

"Honey the boss listens to no one, and that includes you." Peirce said.

Asha then punched Peirce.

"Bitch you're lucky that were standing in front of Keith David or else I would've-!" Peirce began to yell.

"Stop it! Okay! He's right it's a terrible idea to rescue Gat, in order to do so we need to go inside Zinyak's ship meaning he will know where we are. That guy you just beat the shit of is risking everything he has to save your friend because we can't save ours anymore. So will you stop being a fucking asshole and thank us the hope that you'll never have" Kinzie said.

I looked at Matt and then went over to him to help him up. "Sorry." I said.

"Well you could have killed me back at Steelport, but you let me live, I guess I can forgive a few punches." Matt said.

I was about to hug him, but instead I gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Okay you know what to do." Kinzie said.

I got ready to go to the simulation until Peirce said something to me.

"What do you think Gat's mind will be like?" Piece asked.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing between a Freckle Bitches or a shooing alley." I said.

Then before I knew it I was in a 2-D world.

"Johnny! Help!" Screamed a digital Aisha.

"We have to get Aisha!" Screamed a digital Johnny.

There were many times that I tried to talk to Johnny, but he kept interrupting me by saying things like, you are really trying to piss me off. We fought many rival gang members to go find Aisha. It felt so fucking great to finally kill people with Johnny.

We finally made it to Aisha's house, but that was when Jyunuchi killed her.

"Nonononono! It can't end this way. Kinzie can you play that last part again?" I said even though I didn't want to, but I did it anyways because I didn't want Johnny to be depressed.

"Yeah I can, hang on." Kinzie said.

Then the last part played again, but this time I untied Aisha. She moved out of the way so me and Johnny could kill Jyunuchi. We managed to kill him. I turned around to see that Johnny and Aisha were hugging, I was both happy and sad to see them like this.

"So we're cool?" I asked.

"Yeah we're cool." Digital Johnny said.

"We are coming to get you, Johnny." I said

"Wait who's we?" Johnny asked.

"The Saints." I said.

I got out of the simulation and Peirce said something to me.

"So were we right?" He asked.

"No we weren't." I said. "Kinzie I would need that suit up and running." I ran to the mech suit and got on it. I kind of forgot on how to use it, but oh well I'll find out as I go find Johnny. Kinzie had send me the location to where Johnny was. She was saying some things to me, but I really didn't listen to her cause I was killing all the Zins that I saw and I was too focused to find Johnny.

"Kinzie, Johnny isn't in his tube." I said.

"Okay wait hang on a second." Kinzie said.

"Can I have a little fun with this suit."

"Sure you can, cause attention that's a great idea."

"Okay, time to have a little fun." I started to kill anything that was a Zin.

"Okay you should now know where Gat is."

"Okay, thanks Kinzie."

"No problem."

I'm guessing Johnny was far because it took me a while to reach him. When I saw a trail of dead Zins, I got off the mech suit and followed the trail. I then froze there he was naked covered in pink jelly as he killed a Zin and grabbing some shades, it was hard for me to not look at his private parts.

"Fuck! Yeah!" I shouted. I ran up to him and hugged him, even though it was a little awkward since he was naked. "Johnny what the hell happened?"

The gang was back together and Johnny was telling his story, I already herd it, but I wanted to hear it again.

"So, I was on the plane doing my thing when Shaundi told me that the boss and her were about to jump, I was going to say that I will meet them back at Stillwater, but that was when one of the Morningstars shot the phone call thing whatever it was. So I kill the last guy and Zinyak came and he abducted me." Johnny said.

"So Zinyak abducted you because he thought that you could single-handed stop him?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"That's so fucking awesome." I said

"You do realize that Zinyak is more scared of him than you right." Asha said.

"Shit!" I said

"Okay guys, I want to leave the past behind me and live for the future." Johnny said.

"Great, because we will need all the help we can get." Kinzie said.

After that everyone parted ways. I went to my room and started to think about Johnny. I then heard a knock on my door I opened it to see Johnny standing there.

* * *

**So how was it? Should I do the next chapter in the Boss' P.O.V or Johnny's P.O.V. And what do I need work on, tell me please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own saints row or any of its characters.**

**Okay I will try to do the boss's P.O.V and Johnny's P.O.V in this chapter.**

**And thanks for the reviews, I have found them supportive and helpful at the same time. So thanks.**

* * *

Johnny's P.O.V

After I told everyone about what had happened at the plane, everyone had parted ways. I as in a mood to fuck shit up with the boss, so after she went to her room I waited for a while before I knocked at her door, it took a while for her to open the door, and when she did I have to admit the boss does look pretty sexy with the space suit on while everyone else looked kind of okay.

"Hey boss. Mind if I come in?" I said.

"Sure, come in." The boss said. I went inside her room.

"Okay boss, I'm in a mood to fuck shit up with you, you know like what we did back then."

"Yeah Johnny, I'm down for it."

"Okay c'mon let's go."

"Wait." The boss said as she grabbed my wrist. "There's something that I wanted to tell you since we first met, but never had the courage to tell you."

"Which is…"

"Well…I sort of fell in love with you when I first saw you, and I never told you because I didn't want you to think that I was horrible person that didn't cared that your girlfriend just died."

_Is this really what the boss feels for me? Because to be honest ever since Aisha had died, each day the boss looked more attractive to me._ I thought.

"I will understand if you don't feel the same about me, but I just wanted to tell you before-"

I didn't let her finished, I pressed my lips against hers.

Boss's P.O.V

_Is this really happening? Is Johnny really kissing me?_ I thought. I'm not sure how long we kissed, but what I do know is that it must've been a long time because when we pulled away we were both desperately gasping for breath.

"I been waiting for a long time for you to do that to me." I said.

"To be honest I started to feel feelings for you ever since Aisha had died."

"So do you still want to fuck shit up in the simulation?"

"Hell Yeah! I completely forgot about that."

"So let's go." We both got up and went to the simulation.

Johnny's P.O.V

When the boss and I got inside the simulation I was relieved that the world was in 3-D and not 2-D.

"What's this place called?" I asked.

"Well I been calling it Fake Steelport, guess you can call it the same." The boss said.

"Ok I want to talk about what had happened during your room. Are we official or something?"

"If only you're okay about being official, then yeah."

"Then I guess were official." I said with a smirk.

The boss and I were destroying everything that we wanted to, but the boss caused more destruction because she had super powers. It felt so fucking great. I then saw a tattoo store and got an idea.

"Hey boss, do you want to get tattoos of each other names?" I asked.

"Are you sure about that?" The boss asked

"Hell yeah! Cause I know that we will never breakup."

"Okay."

"Whoa. Wait how am I suppose to get a tattoo of your name if I don't know your name?"

"I'll tell you my name when we get inside."

The boss and I went inside the tattoo store.

"So what's your name boss?" I asked.

"Janelle. My Name is Janelle." the boss, well Janelle said.

"Janelle, huh. that's a beautiful name."

"Yeah, it is. But if I find out if you told someone, you'll be sorry that you even asked!"

"I won't tell anyone, you have my word."

Boss's P.O.V

I got a tattoo of Johnny's name in my lower back, while Johnny got a tattoo of my name in his upper arm.

"Do you think we should tell the rest of the gang that we're official?" I asked

"We are going to tell them, but I want to wait a little longer first." Johnny said.

"Wow, we been out here for hours, let's get back at the ship."

"Okay."

Johnny and I got back to the ship by using one of the doorways.

"Do you feel like sleeping yet." I asked.

"No, why?" Johnny asked

"Well…"

"What's on your mind?"

"Do you want to have sex?"

"Fuck yeah! I was hoping that you might say that."

We both made it to my room, first we started to make-out, we were exploring each other bodies, we took each others space suits off, then we had sex. He was amazing, I had never had so much pleasure before in my life. I woke up the next morning only to realize that we used no protection. So there could be a possible chance that I could be pregnant.

"Hey there Janelle." Johnny said. I didn't answer right away. "Janelle, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said.

"You don't sound like it though."

"Its just that, there's a chance that I could be pregnant."

"Cause we didn't use protection."

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay, so Janelle I barley know you and since were together do you mind telling me your history?"

"Well okay. Since I'm Mexican you expect me to have a lot of siblings, well I did, I had five siblings."

"That's a lot don't you think."

"Yeah it is. So the oldest one is a girl named Jennifer, she was 14 years older than me, she taught me how to defend myself. Next came a boy named Jorge, he was 12 years older than me, he robbed money from people to help support my family. Next are my twin sisters named Samantha and Pamela, both of them were 10 years older than me, they were the smartest in the family and they would help the other siblings. And then there was my twin brother Jamie he's probably the one that I could relate to the most, we were both aggressive growing up and we would beat anyone up who made fun of us. I had a mom and dad too, but my dad died when I was only two months old, and my mom was a stripper since she couldn't get a real job since she was illegal. After a few years since my dad died my siblings went their own ways and me and Jamie were the only ones that stayed with my mom. When I was 15 my mom begged for me that I become a stripper because she needed more money, I agreed to it because my family did need a little more money to keep the house. I didn't enjoy it, but I didn't hate it either, it felt like it was a normal thing to do. Then a year later my mom left me and Jamie for a guy that had a lot of money, Jamie then said that he is going to live somewhere else. Then a few weeks passed, and that's was when I met Julius."

"So that's what was your life when you were growing up."

"Yep. Its not a very happy one."

"But hey at least that's over now, and you have me now."

"Yeah. Thanks Johnny."

* * *

**So how was it? Did you like it? What do I need to work on?**


End file.
